Legend: Lady Vengeance
by goddessa39
Summary: Completed! Buffy is Immortal, in fact, Buffy is the first immortal, the one responsible for the others. She was also the First Slayer. This is a brief history on her. It is the prequal to some future fics. Look for future fics and comapnion oneshots.
1. Legend:Older Then I Look: Lady Vengeance

Title: Older Then I Look

Author: Goddessa39

Emails: 

Spoilers: …hmm…

Small Summary: They always knew she had a life none of them knew about. She was different, but there was more then just the slayer to hold that card. There was something about her that drew you towards her, and made you love her and feel the need to protect her. She wasn't normal though. She had a life, a longer one then anyone else. This is her story…

Timeline: Past, and History…

Pairing: B/A

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic, and maybe some pieces.

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me knowing my work is read.

Rating: (May change. But I cannot write NC-17.) PG13

Changes/Notes: Death, War, Pestilence, Famine... and Vengeance.

…………………………………

**Characters:**

**Joe Dawson**

-Immortal's watcher

**Methos/Adam/ (Death):**

-Oldest recognized immortal

-30,000 Heads

-Like a brother to Buffy

-Last of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse

**Elisbitanne/Buffy/ (Vengeance):**

-Oldest and first Immortal

-Was Called when she was young

-100,000 Heads

-Only Immortal Slayer

**Connor Macleod**

-Duncan's teacher

-500 Heads

**Duncan Macleod**

-

-300 Heads

**Ritchie Macleod**

-

-150 Heads

……………………………

The tale told if it was remembered.

Did you ever wonder where the first Immortal came from? Nobody really knows. But she isn't 'nobody'. Elisbitanne Annel Winters was a slayer when she was a small child. Her town was ravaged by demons and bands of bad people seeking loot, money, a good time, and death. These were the simple times and things like this happened whenever a regular crew of demons and bandits came to a town. This just happened to be the Slayer's. She killed them all after watching her parents and loved ones perish, including her little sister Dawnan Marinian Winters.

The magic of hatred, vengeance, and the Slayer in her mixed through her and sent off a chain reaction that would affect the earth forever. She became immortal, the first. For years, she ran off of vengeance, killing only those who hurt, murdered, raped, and were evil. The title held. And then she died her first death; she was 26, they oldest slayer that would ever be on record. But she awoke and healed much quicker then before. She was fine, physically.

Then she met others who were suddenly killed, and did the same as she did. They existed with her and they came together. She still had her powers, but she chose to hide them but all for a few. There were four men that joined her, becoming known as the four horseman of the apocalypse. She was their empress, the hold on their reality. Then three fell, and the other scurried home. The Great War was forgotten but for legends.

She called her vengeance on the enemy on the battlefield. She decimated the entire army, giving them a greater death then they gave her comrades. She was known as She Winds. She was Mother Vengeance.

It was said that, when she came, her life force sucked a seed of hatred from everyone, causing a small amount of peace to go to the innocent. When the other four became her team, death was usually later in life, food was finally more bountiful, and not everyone was plagued by disease and illness. Times were more becoming peaceful.

The field was forever quiet after the thousands dead, and it was said that the mountain it took place on sunk into the ground and wetted the bloodied corpses of the enemy in a freezing water of limbo. Where the other three horsemen were buried was said to become an oasis of pleasure and peace. The people multiplied. Like all things, the reign of the horseman came to an end with Disease's, Famine's, and War's deaths. After the claim of vengeance, tales spread even more rapidly. As time went by they were known as a curse, and their empress was forgotten but in a few of the ancient texts and stories past down by superstition and family generations.

Lady Vengeance claimed a friend, one that had saved her without a second thought. The boy had no idea who she was, thinking she was a girl in trouble. He went up against what did not appear to be a vampire and won with an easy staking. That is when Watchers were born. She told him of her slayer line and the immortality that she had become, not that it originated with her. Already over 10 millennia old, she was becoming sad with finding other immortals because they cursed and did not believe her. Slayers still died quickly, not knowing what they had become, and she was saddened to say that she could not always track them down even with her magic and direct link to the slayer line because they did not go out and hunt the evil that surrounded them.

The boy's name was Zinnias and he was deeply appalled by the many deaths that took place simply because many people did not know what happened to them. He was a favored child in his town, and he gathered many friends. Years later, the first watcher's council assignment took place when Zinnias tracked down the current slayer. Evelyn Marietta was a noblewoman around 16 years old. With a man able to help him, she lasted years. She died by an infected wound at the age of 21. She lived for 5 years after she was killed. She had a husband and a daughter. When her daughter Kalista was 17, she was Called. Her brother Evan, along with Zinnias, helped her. She too lived to the age of 21.

Many years and centuries passed by. And slowly, the work the Watchers did become corrupt. There was a big argument and the Watchers split in half. 45 of the Watchers dispersed from the original Watchers Council, and worked solely for finding, helping, and preparing the Immortals. Another 45 of the original Watchers Council based themselves solely on finding the One girl in all the world and teaching and preparing her. The other 10 became another team, one to pass the fight against evil on to their generations to come. Thankfully, Zinnias had long died and Elisbitanne was long gone from them. All of Zinnias's family was in that 10.

Methos and Elisbitanne eventually parted on very friendly terms, planning to only come together when one of them was in trouble. They went their separate ways, sometimes running into each other as they traveled, trying to find their kin, the ones that held the same burden as them. Elisbitanne searched with all her might, trying to fins another immortal slayer. When she failed to, the first smile in hundreds of years touched her face. No one should have to have the mantle of her destiny forever. Now, her only reason on earth is to help others, and find the demons and kill them.

For a long time, she killed evil, never retreating, losing, or stepping down from a fight. Her magic was quite strong and she was better then any slayer before or after. She existed for the hunt, for the fight, and she depleted the rate of evil until it was quite low. Tired as she was though, she wanted some sleep. She set up her accounts and letters and everything, and then she took a house in the most remote part of England, she could, and she went to sleep. It was Methos who woke her up…

…………………………

The Tale of what happened next.

She woke up groggily and took a look around as her normally supernatural vision had to adjust to the décor of her magically cleaned and cleansed room to the Villa she owned in the rich part of England. They spoke of what they wanted to do. Methos filled Buffy in on what went on, and she packed her bags, and they headed to the new world. They pretended to be a married noble couple who just came across the ocean, and they set up shop. Together, they had a bookstore put up and a large house which many had no chance to venture to. But the two were always looking after the town, and their home became an orphanage with many children. As the town became a full town and the children there became parents, many people learned to take in the parentless offspring. To not draw attention to themselves, they moved to a new town every five years. Together, they prepped many for the fight, and remained on the hunt. The Watchers never found them.

Years later though, the mid/late 1900s, a headhunter came. Finding the two immortals, he charged Death into a fight. The headhunter quickly found that he was no match. He was a sorcerer before he died the first time though, and he came up with a plan to change the girl with him into a child and kill her while she was unattended, thinking she was an easy target. Methos arrived on perfect time though, and he came across Buffy's soul. He researched it quickly and found out that this was her soul, before birth. He came up with a plan. AS he was in LA at the time, he went out at dark and found the first married couple he could. Chanting a few words, he sent the soul into the woman's womb. 9 months later, whether it was luck or coincidence, Elizabeth Summers was born. Either way it was irony.

She lived her life like any other child would have, but there was something everyone found a little funny. She was always smarter then most children were. She was always a little different. She always knew things that no one ever knew about. And there was something that Methos never counted on. She remembered. Every battle, every death, every drop of blood and the death of her other three comrades remained in her mind. It was still Lady Vengeance underneath.

She went to high school at the local one and acted as the blonde airhead that many portrayed her to be. When a black De Soto pulled up into the parking lot, she ignored it at first. It was a vampire. When she got the chance, she'd kill it. But she felt a something else sizzle under her skin, and as she told Becky that she'd call her later to talk about pointless things, she could see the man in front of her and knew him for what he was. A Watcher. "Buffy Summers?" he asked, trying to confirm her identity. "Yes?" she asked. That one uttered word stamped her destiny. And she felt the presence of whoever it was exit the school grounds; she wondered why she was sad about it.

She felt like laughing when the Watcher named Merrick had told her of her destiny. Yes, she was a slayer, but he wasn't looking for her. But she held her cover. She didn't go into hiding for all of this time just to be caught because the Council messed up. Besides, she was in contact with Methos (now going by Adam) again. She would make sure that he would track the other girl down and that would be that. He would watch out for her. And meanwhile, Buffy would pretend she was the slayer in this line. Peachy.

……………………

End.

………………….

TBC in other fics. This is just my 'Buffy is Immortal' history/Backstory for the fics I am planning on making eventually with other ideas.


	2. The Beginning: Parts 1 to 4

**Title: The Beginning : Prologue **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTVS, ATS, or Highlander. If I did, well, Angel and Buffy would be on screen full time.

**Possible Fic Pairing**s: Buffy/Angel, Vengeance(Buffy)/Death/War/Pestilence/Famine family,

**Notes/Changes:** Hey!

**wizathogwarts** Hey! Uhm… Elizabeth is the name I had Joyce and Hank give Buffy originally. But they aren't going to be calling her that. I just wanted her 'real' name from the past to go with her given name in the future. Buffy is what everyone in her family will call her. I know 'Elizabeth' was not there originally, but I came up with a name (Elisibitanne) that I thought fit her for a past, and I want to make her future given name similar to her first given name in the past. And if it is any consolation, she will not be called 'Elizabeth' by family or anything.

A headhunter didn't actually defeat her, he just used magic on her, and before he could defeat her, Methos got there… and I am giving away story line. Oh well, I will anyways. I was only going to go over those parts before the actual story only briefly anyways.

Her name isn't the same because she had new parents, who named her something of their own. The 'coincidence' part of it just gets it similar to her original name.

**L:** Buffy is still immortal. She was 'unborn' and then 'reborn.' Now she has to 're-grow-up.' Methos found her soul still there, not moving on. And he wasn't exactly going to keep it with him, right? Does that help any? She will stop aging at the age she was at her first death-the true first death, not the one after The Master killed her. More will be explained eventually. If it isn't… ask me again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

. Prologue .

Elisibitanne Annel Winters was only 12 when it happened; she was taken from her home. Outside her village, this was a very common thing. If you did not know the person personally or were related, you probably wouldn't care about a kidnapping.

But in the town she lived in, it was something unheard of! This was a peaceful village with waterfalls of mirth and plenty of wells with drinking water to supply the inhabitants with bountiful crops and plenty of supplies to live with.

Now, in case you're confused, this is long before Faith the Vampire Slayer killed her first human; way before Britney Spears handed out her first CD. The period of time she was born in was pre-America. Her love, her mate, Liam Angelus O'Connor was not to be known here for a very long time. She was born in a time of peace in her village, and this was way before Jesus, way before the Pyramids. The beginning of her tale starts here, before the time when demons and true vampires came through the opened walls between the dimensions and set the world on its axis.

I'm not saying that the world was perfect or without crime, cause it wasn't. But it was without evil, the demonic kind at least. The earth was a simple place of humanity and the living creatures such as humans, animals, insects, bacteria, and plants existed.

But remember this: When she turned 13, the dimensional walls had already been crossed…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

. The Beginning: Part 1 .

She awoke in a dark environment with humid air and a stink which she had to keep out of her nose. The smell of death, decay, and dirt reached her and she snapped her eyes open, just to feel the scratchy burn of clean eyes being clobbered by the dirty air. Elisibitanne found herself in a dark place. She felt heavy, and she hurt.

Elisibitanne's first instinct was to stand. It was a perfectly normal thing to do in her case. But she failed because she was held down by black chains that too stank of sickness and pain. She could not see them in the dim light, but the atmosphere was something that did not appeal to her. It was true that she liked to read and be alone. But this darkness was something that she was not made for, did not seek out. Elisibitanne much preferred the large stones near a beautifully running waterfall or a room in her home across from the fire.

Her back arched and her legs were about to buckle under the heavy chains when she saw them. The rock and hard wall of dirt behind her back did not catch her attention as much as the three figures across from her did. They were about 10 feet away, and they wore black robes. It was too dark to see this though, so all she knew was that they were hidden. Their black robes consisted of only black fabrics spewed over their bodies. There was some kind of luminescence coming from behind them, but she paid it no mind until later.

When her vision finally adjusted somewhat, she held back her gasp. They were quiet as she watched. They did not seem to notice her until her chains jangled. Her knees would buckle under the harsh, heavy weight soon.

They turned their heads and she tried to see them. But the darkness that surrounded them seemed to cling to the important parts, and she could not make anything out. Two started towards her, and thoughts swam through her head. Was she going to be hurt? Were they going to rape her? Kill her?

The third swayed to the other side of the room where he somehow managed to light a stick on the wall. It gave her enough light to see the other side was blocked by a rock. She could now see that the small amount of light coming from behind them was given off by whatever was on the other side.

As the flames flickered to the cave walls on the other side, she could tell that she was not the only one chained to the cave walls. There were others, creatures which she had never before seen or dreamt of. There was one of pure black that looked like some kind of tiger. Another creature had horns all over him, and I mean all over. Some were dark, while others were good. The dark ones made her skin peel and shivers run up her spine, while the good ones made her relax a bit.

The one at the far side of her that was held against the rock where she could see it was something beast-like. It had a body like a lion's, the animal with a great roar. Its upper body was something with feathers, and the rest of it was covered by things like she had seen on some animals. She was not frightened by this animal, but felt pity for it as she did for herself.

In a cage near it was a red bird-like creature. It fluttered sideways and squawked unhappily when she looked at it. She knew it should not be caged, yet it was.

There were other beings with things on them that she did not find in any imagination, and she did not like the feeling in her gut that told her something was going on. Something bad.

The man that had lit the fire soon came over and joined the other two that were gazing at her. She shivered involuntarily, but it brought no reaction from the three robed people.

The one closer to her held a staff of various colors. It was not wooden like it first was thought to be, and was a foot taller then the tall man himself. He was the first to uncloak. When she saw him for the first time, she blinked. Whatever they were doing was evil, she was sure of that. But the one man looked so normal, like a holy man. Was that what he was?

No, she decided, when the second uncloaked himself. He was four inches smaller then the first man, and his back was hunched over. There was a long scar on his face, and his eye was partially hidden by his disfigured eyebrow. It curled over and made him look even more menacing then she was sure he already was. She wiggled uncomfortably under his gaze.

The third man uncloaked a few seconds later. She found that he had a stature that made him look… smart. He was standing there, trying to act smart. But he seemed edgy about something. Other then the flickering of the flames, the trilling and grunts, and the breathing, the cave was mostly silent.

Then they started talking. The three men spoke in a language she did not know. They spoke of something she could not understand. Their body language was of someone preparing themselves for something important. None of it she could understand.

When the first man with the staff started walking away, she was already mentally calling him 'Staff Guy.' The second guy was being called 'Eyebrow' in her mind, while the third was getting the name of 'Wiggy' in her mind. He seemed unpleasant or unready for something.

She heaved a sigh of relief when they walked away. She believed that they were not going to do anything to her, now. She was unprepared for the bile taste in her throat when the one with the staff cut the beings with some sort of knife. She held her breath and fell to her knees.

The other two guys were standing back, ready to catch the falling blood in a brown bowl with large, flattened sides. They showed discomfort, but it was nothing compared to the absolute ferocity that the Staff Guy did not care. He simply walked up to one of them, and he sliced the open skin.

On her knees, she placed her palms on the ground as a feeling of sickness so severe made her heart hurt, her brain pound, and her blood boil in anger, disgust, and fear. But she was already out cold when the figure she could not see was cut. The emotions and cause of her fatigue was the one behind the rock. She continued to remember the burning luminescence. But she could not figure out what it was.

As her eyes rolled up behind her head, her arms and knees gave out as the weight of the chains and gravity brought her to the floor. She was already asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

. The Beginning: Part 2 .

When she woke up again, she felt nauseous. She wanted to sleep more, but she was too curious and afraid to stay down. She lifted herself up and sat against the wall to observe the robed men that had kidnapped her.

She was surprised to see that they were just sitting around, doing nothing that she could tell. When she saw that the glow coming from the other side of the rock was a lot less luminescent then before, she shivered. Elisibitanne didn't know why that frightened her so.

The Wiggy one stood from his spot on a mat in the middle of the room. He walked over to the platform near the other two. He lifted a material off of the bowl from before. She felt her eyes widen when the glow coming from the bowl looked like the glow from behind the rock. It was brighter though, like the rock's glow was before.

He took something, a stick maybe, and he slowly stirred the contents. She knew it was all liquid, although she didn't know what it was. Elisibitanne was not sure she wanted to know.

When the stick was taken out, she could hear it sizzle; being eaten away by the liquid in the bowl was not something on her to do list. It seemed to draw the others' attention though, and they too stood and walked towards the bowl. They talked in the language that she did not know. After a while, she did not bother trying to understand them.

When they turned towards her though, dread itched itself up her spine. She stared back, determined not to let them get to her more then they already had.

It did no good though as they made a triangle facing her, and slowly poured what the bowl had inside of it in a shape she could not identify in the dim cavern. They chanted then. It scared her for a reason she could not identify, and even though she tried, her body had already gone into shock.

The things hanging on chains on the wall started to thrash. She did so as well when the chains suddenly pulled her up and onto the wall. She was forced to arch her back as the chains on her ankles and wrists pulled her, each limb going a different direction. She was pulled up and her eyes widened as she watched what was going on. She was in shock so she wasn't thinking clearly though, so it did no good.

The men's chanting suddenly got louder to a pitch where she had to force her ears against her arms in order to shut out as much noise as possible. The cave walls made the sound echo loudly and the walls around her vibrated with a power.

When the chanting got to the highest pitch, Buffy was seeing stars. Her ear drums vibrated to a sound that hurt as it hit the ear membrane. She moved her head and groaned silently.

The other creatures on the walls against the edges of their sanities were just as aware as she was. The words and melodic sound the robed men made was a wave of weariness to the captured people. They all went slack in their positions, and in the back of her mind, the girl was somewhat relieved that her back wasn't cut much.

Before her eyes, a stream of light that made her watch in awe, and a stream of dark that made her frightened, slowly came out through the eyes, nose, and mouth of every creature, including her. As the two streams, the light much larger then the darkness, washed out of her, she felt like she was floating in Oblivion. As Elisibitanne watched the 'light show' in front of her she went as slack as a dead body would, only she was still there.

The feeling of nothingness, of emptiness that washed through her was very uncomfortable. It made her feel bad, like she was a soul stuck inside of dead body, or maybe a body of someone who was passed out that she held no control over.

Lastly, she watched as a slip of light, so pure, darted out of the being behind the rock, and she fleetingly wondered why it hurt her. She heard a scream so loud and angry, so meaningful and truly good, that her own scream seemed to blend in with it. In fact, it did. The loud noise emitted from her own mouth simply dove into the other and they floated around the room like an ongoing rubber ball looking for a way out.

The light and shadow blended as well in front of her. As the cave walls echoed the ongoing yells of anger, the two separate colors streamed so thin it looked almost like a grey color. Darkness and Light. The glow from the good out of her, the being behind the rock, the caged bird, and the beast that she pitied as much as herself, had more soul to it in the glob then the pit of soul had Darkness.

And as her mind faded off into oblivion, her body went to a restful slack, and the screams stopped in her ears. And as the three robed men who she now referred them as the Shadow Men watched her, smiling, the energetical light of soul and power shot from the center of the room and into her.

Her body spasmed multiple times and the primal scream of a soul being messed with screamed in agony far louder then the screams made before. Her eyes opened, and the misty green color, the color of her home, opened wide and changed. They were suddenly a deep red, with a shadow of her green own beneath. The lightened eyes showed deep pain shot light outwards, giving the Shadow Men a clue as to what was going on. The vortex of lightness and darkness continued to reign her body, until it stopped, and she finally went slack. Her mouth was still open in a silent scream as her back, held in an arch, flattened itself back against the wall of dirt and rock.

The Shadow Men smiled, not aware that they alone were responsible for the suffering of the world…

………………………………………………

Elisibitanne's townspeople were all scouring the city limits. The men were out in the jungle while the children were left at a few of the homes with the elders. Women and Men alike all traveled through the brush and greenery that was their home.

Her parents were both walking together, looking for their eldest daughter. Their youngest was still crying. The two girls had always had a bind, and the moment she got home, she started bawling her little blue out. They didn't know what was wrong, and the girl was only 6. When she was asked, all she would say that something bad was going to happen now and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.

Mr. and Mrs. Winters would never know that they would never see their little girls alive again.

The moon was shining in a big circle of the mountains, and the shadows of the crescents on the hills drew their attention. A loud horn sounded, and the people learned fear…

……………………………………………

The Beginning: Part 3

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap. That was all she heard before reality got to her. The bird in the cage was trying to get her attention. Her eyes snapped open, still glowing red. She pushed her head up to find she was on the wall.

A sound of a horn caught her attention and her glowing eyes widened for a moment in anger and a protectiveness she could not know of. Nothing made sense. Something was wrong. She jumped up, finding she was on the ground, no longer held against her will on the wall, and she ran out pf the cave.

She did not notice as the Shadow Men gaped at her. She did not notice as the chains easily snapped under her newfound strength. She ran through the forest brush like a lion hunting prey. She was the sparrow running home to feed the chicks. She felt like the gazelle leaping playfully over the river edge. Only, she wasn't there for sport, and she wasn't there for love. She was running for protection; not for her, but by her.

The deep magic inscribed into her had taken her sanity quickly but painfully. She felt something wrong and the beating of her heart sped up rapidly as she made her way through the sounding shadows to the horror that was her own village, her home.

When she stopped, stock still at the flames with the smoke that had already been inhaled by her nose, she watched, her super-enhanced vision hurting along with the other senses as the things hit her, new in feeling but old in the fact that once, when her sanity was there, she knew them for what they were.

Moving with the shadows and corners, using them to her privilege, she hunted. She was looking for her house, traveling through familiar territory in unfamiliar ways. There. She spotted it, one of few that were not yet burning.

It was one of the larger houses. They lived there with many children, the orphaned ones that came when their parents died and they had no more relatives. It was one of the better made, as it was known to house the future, the children. She lived there with her sister, and AnLeum, her best friend, who was also a boy. There were seven others that shared rooms with each other as she shared one with her sister. She heard no sound from the house, although the roaring fire may have been choking the sounds, as it seemed to make that time go in slow motion.

As she penetrated the entrance of the house that she had been born and raised in, she quickly took note of the trashed home. The chairs were knocked over and many things were broken. The fire place seemed to be the only thing alive at first, and the flame was standing tall, burning as if it was any other day.

Her eyes flicked back and forth across the large expanse. Quickly, she checked the rooms, until she came upon her own last. Opening the door silently, she peeked in. There was no live it seemed. Nothing moved. If it wasn't for her extrasensory precision she had gained and the knowledge of her sister, then she wouldn't have spotted the silent, slight quivering under the bed…

…………………………………

The Beginning: Part 4

Walking into her room, she stepped up and slowly yet swiftly pulled back the covers to find Dawn underneath with her stuffed pig, Gordo.

She watched in awe and relief as her sister was huddled against a pillow and quilt their mother had made for them, and with tightly shut eyes, prayed for herself and her family.

As her sanity began to sink in, she sighed. Elisibitanne smiled at her sister as she realized that the girl was really there.

"Dawnie, my Anina," she spoke. The girls gasped slightly and Elisibitanne could nearly smell the fear.

When she looked up and saw the blonde girl, not that her blonde head currently showed, but her eyes had turned back to their normal green, she smiled a thousand-watt smile. "Liss!" She said aloud as the blue-eyed girl leaped into her arms, ignoring or not noticing the chains, and began to leak conflicting tears as she spilled what had happened since she had sent her back inside.

Apparently, she had been missing for four days now, and everyone had been looking for her since. AnLeum had been looking every corner that the children of the village had hidden away, and he was as determined to find her. He had been missing for a long time too. She had not been allowed out since she was only 6. All the children of the village had gone missing for hours, since the place started burning, and the elders had gone to the church to pray. The few that had stayed behind had soon become as lost as the ones before them. And she had only been there with the sounds of burning.

Elisibitanne rocked her dear sister as she listened to the story, and something inside of her hardened, something that had not even been that way when she was kidnapped and alone, stuck with the bird and the beast that were wrongly handled.

Her brilliant green eyes flashed red, something her sister did not see. Her grip tightened, but not so her sister would ache, but to secure her to herself.

In the den, where the fireplace sat, barely used but for the flame still burning, there was noise. Something was shuffling around. Elisibitanne's grip tightened again, and they both watched the door. Something started running around, and by the sound the feet apparently made, whatever it was wasn't human.

Dawnanine gripped Elisibitanne's pink pig tighter and tried to burrow into her big sister, but the blonde had other ideas. Without thinking much, she took the large quilt and wrapped it around the 6-year-old. The girl did not protest, and Elisibitanne wrapped her like a giant baby, leaving enough blanket to hide her vision. Her little sister closed her eyes as Liss picked the bundle up with inhuman speed, and grabbed the bag by the door.

The bag she grabbed was on reflex, somehow knowing that they would never again return. It was all of her most precious things, except for her Anina, her best friend AnLeum, and her pink pig toy that her little sister intended to be her's some day, of course. It was a simple sack that had been sewed together so that, when opened, it would have a 7-inch hole in the top of a rounded bowl-like, large enough to put various things into. It had things like drawings and diaries which she, her sister, AnLeum, and some of the other children. The three of them seemed to be fairly good-handed at things like drawings and pictures.

After grabbing the bag without a second though, she quickly made sure Dawn was tucked in with her, and turned to the open hole in the wall, what consisted of a window back then, something that was still fairly rare. Readying herself, she leaped out of the hole and ran for their lives, (pun not intended) and didn't look back.

Dawn in her arms with the pack soon tucked away, her bare feet hit the earth silently. Even though she soon needed a break, she did not stop. And when her breaths came out hoarsely, and her sister was nicely tucked away, she still did not stop.

In her arms, Elisibitanne's Anina hugged the stuff toy with a hard grip. The uneven running and dodging that her big sister did had eventually become used to her, and she found herself finally falling into unconsciousness as the footfalls of the being holding her hit the shaken earth.

When Elisibitanne finally did stop, she could no longer hear the horn over the mountain, and her feet were bleeding badly. She looked for a place to sleep, finally coming across a cave that was hidden by green brush. Her eyes barely registered much, and her brain decided it was time to shut down. She quickly tucked herself and Dawnanine against a wall, and curled up in the large quilt with the girl.

As she faded into a peaceful place with a single dream, having no idea that this was the last night of the calm before the storm, she sighed happily. She didn't have her mommy and her daddy and her foster brother and sisters here with her. She suspected that something had already happened to her beloved AnLeum, and she did not want to dwell, but at least she had Dawnanine, her most precious thing of all; her Anina…

And in the distance where the horn still blowed, her house was the last to burn to the ground…

…………………………………

TBC.

…………………………………


	3. The Beginning: Parts 5 to 8

**Title: The Beginning: Part 5-8**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTVS, ATS, or Highlander. If I did, well, Angel and Buffy would be on screen full time.

**Possible Fic Pairing**s: Buffy/Angel, Vengeance (Buffy)/Death/War/Plague/Famine family,

**Notes/Changes:**

…………………………

**Part 5**

She awoke to the sun shining on her face. Her hair was quite messy and the heat and brightness of the hot light that reached her face told her that she had been asleep for a while. She moved her arms to brush the blonde strands of hair from her face, only to find that her hands were scratchy and what she could only describe as greasy.

Putting her hands to the floor and pushing herself up, the strength her body produced hadn't occurred to her. She stood with a grace that did not seem off, and went to the exit of the cave naturally. It took her a while to realize that this was a familiar place.

She walked outside to the bright shining sun that she felt should be drearily hidden behind dark clouds bringing bad omens of the future. Her feet hit the cold dirt and she looked at her feet. Her gaze followed her body upwards, to find that she was covered in a dark substance that seemed to have blended into her skin and changed the tint. She put her right hand over her left arm and dragged it down to find that it smeared.

Her head nodded absently. If it smeared, it could be washed off. She felt dirty and that bothered her. Her feet trudged to the river side as the stream of water a few feet deep could be found beaching off of a rock that was smoothe. If you weren't careful, you might slip on it with wet feet. She had done that regularly. It went unnoticed by her that her legs were less inclined to slip on the wet, slippery rocks then usual. She passed over the earthly materials like any old piece of ground.

The spring had a waterfall with a high rock that clear blue liquid continuously flowed off of. The roaring of the moving liquid triggered her memory. What had happened the day before? In small flashes, images of 'Eyebrow,' 'Staff Guy,' and 'Wiggy' came to her. The experience of pain and a burdened strength hit her at once. She would have cried out in pain if she hadn't felt relieved. She just spotted her little sister across the stream. The little girl was washing the blackness away from herself already.

Not nearly as dirtied as her big sister, but still uncomfortably so, she was pushing the water over her skin to get the ugly color of blackness off. Buffy joined her, but only took the stuff around her face off. She was too tired to do anything else.

Noticing Elisibitanne across the stream, Dawn smiled. She too was exhausted by the mental torture from the day before. After washing her own hands and face, she retreated back to the cave beneath the waterfall, hidden by the brush with her sister. They slept heavily.

Hours later, the sun was going down. Neither of them noticed the shadows caressing the frightened earth. The movement went on and brought no attention towards itself. The two survivors of a peaceful city were left alone in the only untouched piece of earth they could find, a place the shadows could not touch because only joy had remained there.

But things would change soon, for the worst, and then the better. Neither Winters child knew, or liked it. But destiny is a funny thing. You're never ready for the big things when they happen. Fate took a hold of the reigns when someone messed with the weaved path of earth.

…………………………………

**Part 6**

That night, the two girls awoke to the sound of someone outside. Elisibitanne followed her little sister outside of the cave quickly to see who was there. Elisibitanne could not save her sister. When she reached her, the little brown headed, blue eyed girl was already dead. Her neck was snapped quickly, the only thing that Elisibitanne would later be thankful for.

With a cry of rage and anguish, she let go, and the slayer made her way into the world. She traced the demon to her burnt down village, her skin already dyed by the heavy smoke and ash around her. Like paint, it seeped onto her skin and dried. She looked like an African Amazon by the time she was finished. It took her hours to clear them, but all of the demons that had settled in her village were dead, massacred for taking over her village. Ripped apart by a grieving daughter, best friend, and big sister.

The way Dawnanine's neck snapped forever remains in her mind. It played before her over and over and over. Insanity was her only release from weeping, so she avenged her sister and her family with the flowing blood of those that killed them.

But the demons had already spread through multiples holes in her dimension, earth, and the one place that the people who loved her had lived with her throughout her life. Her parents, her friends, everyone she had ever known had been murdered by things that she only knew as demons.

Her first true battle was that of killing everything that had taken part in the murders and destruction of her village. Like classical tales, she did her deeds in mindless acts.

Her insanity then left to leave a broken girl of thirteen years old. She took time to bury her family in a large grave dug by herself. But she buried her sister in a grave separated from the others. She got a piece of ground by the waterfall, the place that her and some of the other kids had had so much fun and lived life in innocent days that were now forever gone. Only she was left to remember.

Over night, the magic that had spilled into the valley created a haven of life in the forest; animals and supernatural creatures that were on the side of light, just living, had much longer lives and were now protected from the hunters not of their own kind.

Surrounding the greenery though, sat a desert that stretched a long ways away. Yellow sands caught the breeze and somehow hid the once-village from view. None but the Slayer could enter the place of a raped mind, and an intruded body, a broken heart and soul and spirit. This is where she resided. Elisibitanne traveled from the waterfall cave to the desert, sleeping on a bed of bones, trophies of her enemies.

This gave her power. She had magic in her. The blood flowing through her veins was a rapid fire of magic that hummed under her skin like a volcano about to erupt, the ash a sign. Her sign that something was about to happen was the little bitty connections to the greenery before her as she felt her body tingle to the world, and the forest protection was fulfilled. In the night, she bled, her feminine walls were moved and the last of her innocence taken. She was no longer a virgin, her womanhood invaded my nature.

Every piece of magic asks a price. This was her payment. So when the sun rose, her skin burnt under the harsh heat. She left her home and the magic in the desert that would call slayers too for years to come. She left to avenge her family and other people on the demons that entered through other portals. She went looking for those that spread death and destruction to the innocent, like she was once on a sunny day on a waterfall with Dawnanine, Anleum, and her other friends.

She remembered being the only one brave enough to jump from the top of the waterfall. She remembered how Anleum, who always looked out for her, and her Anina followed. Her Anina always had looked up to her, depended on her to protect and keep her safe. She was eager to be like her big sister.

She had died years later,caught off gaurdtrapped in a corner. She managed to make it to a side where she jumped off the ceiling, killing herself. She would not give a demon the honor of killing her. So she killed herself. She always knew, even when she was little, that she would be the one to kill herself. She never thought she would make it to old age. So when she woke up, it was a disorienting process.

She felt her senses even farther reaching then before. She had died, and the storm above had shot blue lightning into her on the way down. She hadn't died until she hit the ground. Entering her, the nature had saved her from death. Because of this, she found, she would never be gifted with death. Her curse was to travel the world forever. She was 27 years old, 15 years spent fighting off evil, and she had outlived her life of peacefulness with her life of crime and vengeance.

Traveling more, she attracted attention, what with her unconscious beauty and odd ways. She had no one to help her or gain her entrance. There was no man to greet her. She was alone, which was soon a banishment that she, time and time again, staved off. She was a warrior of Light in evil eyes. A mysterious enigma in the suitors' eyes, a suspicious character to those of police not looking at her for her body, a person to look up to for those in servitude of men.

…………………………………

**Part 7**

Eventually, she found others that were like her; people that had died and come back from the dead only to remain the same forever. The first she had found had made her gasp for breath. He was older then when he died before, but she could easily tell who he was by the eyes, the window to the sould.

It was her Anleum, back from the dead, she thought at first. But he was reincarnated she alter found. And like her, immortal. She tracked him for a while, not wanting any harm to come to him at all. Eventaully, she showed herself. When he died, they started their relationship immediately, feeling the bond to one another. They felt their love almost like it was a living creature all on its own. When she told him the story of what had happened, it solidified the bond. They were meant to live forever, her and her Angel…

It was her that had discovered that, to kill an immortal, you head to cut off the head. A man, an immortal, had been attacking a young woman, preparing to rape her when she came upon him. Instinct told her to kill him in any way possible to let the girl escape. The girl ran around the corner while Elisibitanne took care of him.

The head was soon gone and she found the lightning entering her body. It pinched her nerves, like something was sending needles into her. She stood up, a little clammy with the experience, and leaned against the wall for support. The girl ran back to her, seeing the guy was taken care of. Elisibitanne could see the girl was quite skinny. She made up her mind.

They had a conversation and the Slayer was soon offering a place to stay for the girl. The girl accepted with a vow that she would someday make it up to her. Elisibitanne just smiled, having no idea that the girl would some day truly make it up to her.

Many, many years later, she returned to the desert with five men and the only daughter of the girl she had saved in an alley so many years ago. Three of the men, brothers in their own right, were already immortal, while the other two were pre-Immi, as she fondly called any immortal before they died.

She poured her blood and magic and hope and love into the fire as she created her first weapon, a design she had only dreamed of. When the fire died down, though in the circle, it never wavered, she gripped the red leather hilt of Her Weapon, the red and silver sides appearing as the metal cooled. It was now an extension to herself; unnecessary, but welcome.

Her brothers, and her lover, her mate, created one of their own, though nothing like Her's. The daughter's name was Ammon. Black hair the color of midnight without stars and green eyes that looked a little like her own was with the body of a tall girl with beautiful features and knowledge. She was wife to one of the pre-Immi brothers, Methos. Though he was the oldest of the four men, he had also not died yet.

The Slayer settled down in her forest and her desert with the five friends and her mate, and they lived. They did not sleep on a bed of bones, but became a family. Elisibitanne taught Ammon how to do certain magic. She needed something to focus her energy on, and Elisibitanne created a wooden knife for the girl she had raised with the girl's mother. Inside the wooden knife was water from her waterfall. The water had become enchanted, almost glowing. The Fountain of Youth and Life, she lovingly called it. Though not really a fountain, the water running through the forest gave the blessing of slower aging and healing. Ammon and two of the brothers drank from it.

Over time, Ammon was gifted with seven sons and seven daughters in the forest/desert. Elisibitanne immediately felt a bond with the girls, something more then familial, but a bond that would one day be known to her as Potential.

One day, a storm made its way over the desert, something Elisibitanne felt was a bad omen. The lightning came down with the rain, blue slits hitting all seven girls and all seven boys as well as Elisibitanne. It killed the Slayer, but she came back as she knew she would. The girls were fine, but the eldest was stronger. She had better sight and feeling. Her ears had a range of even farther then normal and her agility was greater then before.

Through dreams, Elisibitanne found what had happened. "One dies, another is Called." She had spoken aloud. Arima, Ammon's eldest daughter, was now a Slayer. The shadow men had not seen that happening. Their purpose was just to experiment though. Elisibitanne was directly involved in nature through, and through her dreams and visions, she knew the true nature of the Slayer.

The three Shadow Men were responsible for the demons that constantly wanted to roam the earth and kill. They created a force in Elisibitanne to wipe them from the earth, and that's what the Slayer's life was created for. So the family spread over the land for a few centuries, until Elisibitanne brought the brothers in on her idea; to create a group of them to defeat the big evils around the world, while the slayer traveled with a family member to defeat the smaller evils.

Arima lived for sixteen years after she was Called. She was killed in an ambush at the age 34. She too had family, 5 daughters and two sons. Her sister was Called for nine years before her second daughter was Called for eleven.

The Callings remained in Elisibitanne's adopted family. The desert was their home, and only those that had come from those that had called the desert/forest 'Home' before had the Potential to be Called. Whether a curse or not, the honor of being a Slayer always came back to the desert where Elisibitanne left her insanity, the dark warrior that swam in the blood of her enemies.

The bigger wars were fought by five legendary men, and a woman. She killed those who deserved death. She killed those out to kill others and innocents. She felt no pity for those who preyed on the weak. She protected small cities from oncoming armies and decimated those who challenged her.

She was holy in almost every sense of the word. She laughed at Jesus, knowing the duty he accepted would come. She rolled her eyes at Noah, with his Ark. The flood only last for a piece of the world, and the Ark flowed down the large river. It was his test.

Elisibitanne herself traveled a lot, meeting plenty of people. She was an empress in Egypt. She later faked her death and helped Joseph lead his people to a new better home away from slavery, her mate always beside her. She was fond of Cleopatra II, who was indeed a slayer, and her pet/friend cat (jaguar) always liked her too. Joisel (the cat) made a good watch 'dog.' She had easily recognized the Slayer as the bigger and better, the alpha predator.

Elisibitanne came across many people in her long walk through history, included in them is Gaius Julius Caeser. He was okay, but she was happy to be out of there when she left. Aurelia, Caeser's mother, wouldn't quit pissing her off. The large woman thought odd of her husband and tried multiple times to set her up with her son.

She was known to spy for people, kings and queens, when they were 'fighting the good fight,' as she once put it. Somewhere along the line, she earned the title 'She Wind.' Elisibitanne found it sexist, but she put the fear in the people going into battle, and hopes for the families left in the villages she protected.

The Slayer traveled to many places, keeping track of her adopted family as much as possible. But they had children, who had more children, and it was quite difficult to keep track of families when you're moving from one member to another to help out the current Slayer.

As many do in history, the woman and her mate became lost among many tales. But a few never forgot about the empress and her mate, the true power that held the four horsemen together.

When her mate, three of her brothers and her sister were lost in a single battle that should have been déjà vu to them, a little insanity made its way back to her, and she killed all but a few of the soldiers with powers only she had known of, and some she did not. She swept across the wind without thought, using the weapon made by and for her. She decided to teach someone about the ways of the world hidden from the simple mortals. She found Zinnias, who tried to save her from a vampire selflessly before he knew what she was.

Time past and he became the first Watcher. He gathered people as time passed, and the families had more children, and those people eventually fell into place as Watchers or demon hunters most of the time through generations.

Ammon had died a long time ago along with her own mate, and Methos wanted to travel more. Yet, she was just so tired. She came up with a plan and filled Methos in. She was so tired, so she bought a large place over 700 years before Liam Angelus O'Connor was born. And she slept.

But in the earl 1800s, Methos woke her up and filled her in on a few details as they made their way to America. They made their home in various places there, setting up orphanages and taking care of the children that were on the streets. Elisibitanne started using the name that the brothers, mate, and her sister Ammon had started calling her; at first it was Liss, what her Anina had always called her with her Anleum when they were young. But one of Ammon's children had never been able to say her name correctly when they started talking. So eventually, it became Buffy.

That was, from then on, her name. Publicly, they called her different things depending on where she was settled for a while. But Methos and the few who truly were her friends called her Buffy.

In the 1980's though, a Head hunter changed things. She was reborn as Elisabeth Anne Summers, daughter to Joyce and Hank Summers, and someday sister to Dawn Marie Summers, her Anina. But you don't really need the details now…

…………………………………

**Part 8: Epilogue of the Beginning**

**When the doorways between realms opened and the Shadow Men set the demons and forces of darkness inhuman were set upon the world…**

The woven threads to destiny had come undone, and were now re-weaving themselves to fit this unexpected detail to the way of the world. Demons had come, but they were never suppost to be there. People who were meant to rise up and strike against evil were dead and burned, or turned. Who ever it was that sews the threads of destiny together chose a single key figure immortally wound around with certain others. This one person would save the world time and time again, but the Weaver didn't know what to do with her yet.

She was only a girl now, but Destiny swore to find some way to reunite her with the two others, and maybe a few more, that were suppost to be together throughout their lives. It prepared her for facing her truest enemy through ages of traveling and living in the shadows. But this is Buffy we're talking about. Do you really think she'll let destiny lead her through?

No. She keeps getting underestimated. So, how will she get to finally live?

……………………………………………………………

**End.**

………………………………………………………………

Hey! FYI: the knife that Buffy build for Ammon was indeed what would later become a wand. Depending on the fic, that may be a point in history. The knife thingy may be a thing for a fic, as the desert/forest thing.

To answer questions, I'll put it this way for all of the fics. Buffy took the place for one of the slayers because of the Watchers Council mistake. Because of this, she has to stick to the rules and only use power as she receives it. She can only use power as an ordinary slayer would have it. Only slayers and family can know. Faith will probably know in the fics, but whether Dawn knows is going to vary from fic to fic. Same with Angel.

……………………………………

If you want to know anything else, you're gonna have to wait for an upcoming fic…

……………………………………


End file.
